How to Annoy
by depression17
Summary: A useful 25 idea list on how to annoy the members we know and love on Time Squad.
1. Tuddrussel

Disclaimer- I own absolutly nothing of Time Squad, if I did, the show would still be running.

Hello everyone! When watching some old episodes I found, that I taped years ago, I came up with "How to Annoy". If anyone really likes it, I have considered making story shorts (most unlikely) of all the numbers. Larry and Otto shall come later.

* * *

How to Annoy Tuddrussel (or possibly mame him mentally and/or physically) 

1. Tell him that they're going on a vegetable diet

2. He must learn history

3. Say to him he has a secret admirer, and you found out it's Larry

4. Or Sheila

5. Make multiples of Larry

6. And, possibly, lock him in with them in a tight enclosed space

7. Take away his phasers

8. Put his phasers in the dishwasher

9. Call him by his first full name

10. Say that the West (Texas and such) isn't as great as he thinks it is

12. Tell him fast food is now illegal

13. Trick him into going to marriage therapy with Sheila

14. He must bathe

15. Have him take a mannerism course

16. Along with Home Economics (Home Ec, FCM, whatever floats your boat)

17. Sing "Buck and Sheila sitti'n in a tree . . ."

18. Take away his video games

19. He must read many books or do something to exercise his brain

20. Tell him bacon is no longer good for the heart

21. Put a shocking device on him and shock him whenever he tries to use brute force

22. He must clean up after himself

23. Show him a new Time Squad 'requirement' saying all humans must bond with his robot for better productivity and success rates

24. When things get tough, call for back up, and hope it might be Sheila

25. Remind him of the bad things from the Academy (i.e. weight, chemistry club)

* * *

Please R&R, it feels like being in Purgatory not knowing what anyone thought of it.

Just anything but flames, I hate biting people's heads off, if I'm not lazy enough to do so.


	2. Larry

5/31/07

Disclaimer- I don't own Time Squad and never will, credit goes to David Wasson.

Hi again. Otto will be coming soon, though he will take a while, since it is so hard to pick on him or find any flaws.

* * *

How to Annoy The Larry 3000 (or possibly mame him mentally and/or physically) 

1. Tell him his cooking skills are below par

2. He's outdated

3. There is an order telling him he is now a janitor (don't know if he'll like it, he'll be away from Tuddrussel)

4. Say he is inept playing the cello (or any other instruments)

5. Throw him out the airlock

6. Put him in the dishwasher

7. Mess around with how long his free time should be

8. Maybe by messing around with the History Instability Alarm

9. Tell him act more macho

10. Have him work with XJ5

11. Downgrade him

12. Take him apart

13. Ruin his garden

14. Never be courteous

15. Take away his soap operas

16. Have Tuddrussel around and call him names (i.e. Buckethead and others)

17. Threaten him with a magnet

18. Make messes- big ones

19. Have him in the middle of a food fight and/or use him as a shield during it

20. Ask (then do so, with or without permission) if you can keep a person from history (Ivan or another historical figure) as a pet

21. Mess around with the knobs on his chest

22. Make him wear clothes

23. Say his artwork is really bad

24. Take his many gifts from past leaders and ambassadors and give them to Tuddrussel to destroy, I mean, to play with or use them

25. Take away his sissy possessions

_It's an extra, I thought it was a little humorous_

26. Tell him he must work with GIR

* * *

Please R&R, it would make my day, and I like to know things, like what is done right or wrong. 


	3. Otto

Disclaimer- I do not own Time Squad and I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever will.

Rambling- Hi to anyone who has been reading, and are not leaving any form of review saying this is or is not amusing! I was considering having an XJ5/Sheila, but that would be too hard. This might be the worst list of the three because there really isn't any flaws on Otto's personality or behavior. That's why this last part took awhile. I hope this didn't become too cruel, I was really trying to make this amusing or funny.

Thank you Thirteen Moons, for being my first and only reviewer for this fanfic (more like a forbidden list in ff. net)

* * *

How to Annoy Otto (or possibly mame him mentally and/or physically) 

1. Call him Snotto

2. Make him clean out the toilets

3. And do other strenuous chores

4. Reading is prohibited

5. Send him back to the orphanage

6. Leave him out of a mission

7. Ignore him or his advice

8. Leave him stranded in the past

9. Interrupt him when he is telling facts about a person in the past

10. Fail him in nuclear physics

11. Have him play sports with Tuddrussel

12. Mess around with a historic figure (like Larry and Tuddrussel going gaga over Cleopatra or leaving Sir Henry Morton Stanly with the natives

13. Have JT Laser and Lance 9000000000000 come and save their mission

14. Have Tuddrussel do something which can interfere with history

15. Or have him do something incredibly dumb for Otto to notice and be annoyed

16. Take away his Founding Fathers Action Figures

17. Take away his video games

18. Throw or break his glasses

19. Go on vacation during their busy season

20. Remind him he isn't an official member of Time Squad

21. Twist his words around

22. Make white lies about what had happened on a mission in the report

23. Use him and make sure he never gets any form of credit

24. Remind him he is very, very short, and will probably stay like that

25. Tell him his karate stinks

* * *

Thank you for being with me so far. Please R&R 


End file.
